Alluring Passion
by B-shiro
Summary: When the Pilots of GIS come back to GOA for there yearly visit, Erts is plagued by thoughts of his secret crush. ZeroErts.
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: This was my first male/male fanfic, and it brings back such happy memories. That is why, for the sake of its honor, I decided to go back and attempt to fix my grammatical errors! I am going to beta-read my thirteen-year-old self. Happy Days!

Warnings: I write yaoi folks, no ifs, ands, or buts about that. If that irks you in the least, click the backspace button. There is also angsty content, along with romance. That's right kiddie, boys snogging boys. If you're highly offended by that which is mentioned above, there is a backspace button. Click it. 

Title: Alluring Passion

Rating: PG-13 (T if you actually follow this webbies new rating system.)

Pairing(s): Zero/Erts (main) Gareas/Ernest (minor, and mentioned)

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei. Redundant? Yes. Pointless? Agreed. Required? Sadly.

Alluring Passion

Epilogue: Outer Thoughts

Strands of blonde wisps fell toward the emerald blue of his eyes, as a smile tugged at corner of his mouth. He elegantly pushed the strands away in an almost pretty boy fashion. After doing so, his eyes reclaimed their rightful position of staring out into the blissful oblivion of space. This was the day he had been awaiting for such a long time. The day he would be returning to G.O.A.

What seemed to him an eternity ago, he had left the spacecraft G.O.A, and all he had known. That day… the same day he had been upgraded to the rank of Pilot, the same day his brother had died at the hands of the VICTIM, and the same day he had discovered his feelings for a certain brown-haired boy were more than just that of friendship.

His sapphire tinted eyes scanned the terrain outside the ship. Space…nothing but a black abyss full of wonders and undiscovered objects waiting to be found, but also the home of Zion's nemesis…VICTIM.

Even though he'd lost his beloved brother to their quest for Zion's destruction, he couldn't bring himself to harbor such feelings of anger and hate. He couldn't loathe them like Gareas, or despise then from afar like the others. No…not when he could feel them. Feel all their pain, and their suffering. To hear one dying in your head is maddening. To feel the pain and sorrow every time you fight them, and to be forced to fight them. How could Ernest stand it? How could any telepath cope with the pain that emits from those around them?

As the ship neared G.O.A his anticipation to dock grew. Not only would he be seeing his secret love interest, but also, a dear friend he'd left behind… Rome Lotte, his candidate repairer. If things hadn't turned out the way they did, Rome might have got to be his Goddess Repairer. It was not as if Tune was a horrible repairer, quite the contrary, her skills would have been unmatched were she not so shy, but even so, no one could replace Rome. In his heart resided a special place for her, and solely her.

Memories clouded his thoughts; Rome and he had always had a peaceful relationship full of kindness and understanding, he could not have asked for a better repairer at the time. Though he missed her, the yearning he felt to see her was unmatched to the need he felt to see his beloved, Candidate # 88, Zero Enna.

Due to his shy nature, Erts Virny Cocteau had never been able to confess his undying affection to Zero. The thought of being left alone, and abandoned by the only person he cared for also kept him from speaking how he felt. He felt he'd rather suffer alone with Zero at his side as friend, then confess to him the truth, and lose what relationship they had.

The ship lurched forward as it made contact with G.O.A. He had no other choice, shy nature or not, he had to tell Zero how he felt. The thought of telling Zero made Erts' stomach lurch. He had the sensation of butterflies being swallowed by frogs carousing around inside to help aid his nerves into a breakdown. In the end, the battle to tell him or not was put on hold, as he felt the spacecraft give another lurch signaling docking was in ten minutes.

"Hey Erts!" the familiar voice of Gareas called out from below, already headed down toward the docking bay. "Get ready! We're getting off this hunk of metal in five minutes. And if you're not down there by then we're leaving you!" It was a farce of a threat to say they'd leave him, but it was a threat nonetheless.

"Coming!" Erts said leaving his position at the window and walking onward.

"Zero-kun," Erts thought, as a smile took hold of his lips. "I'll tell you. I promise."

Author's Notesx2: Why didn't anyone ever tell me my story needed SERIOUS work. I had to practically rewrite the entire thing. That was depressing. Tell me I did better?


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Chapter Two Update! Slowly getting there.

Warnings: I write yaoi folks, no ifs, ands, or buts about that. If that irks you in the least, click the backspace button. There is also angsty content, along with romance. That's right kiddie, boys snogging boys. If you're highly offended by that which is mentioned above, there is a backspace button. Click it. 

Title: Alluring Passion

Rating: PG-13 (T if you actually follow this webbies new rating system.)

Pairing(s): Zero/Erts (main) Gareas/Ernest (minor, and mentioned)

Disclaimer: Megami Kouhosei is the property of Yukiru Sugisaki, or whoever owns the copywrite on it.

Alluring Passion

Chapter Two: Of Ingrids and Candidates 

"Hurry up!" the reckless teenaged candidate whined to his cat-eared repairer and friend. "I wanna get there! He'll be there! I wanna see him! I wanna see them! Come on!"

"Ok! I'm coming! Hold on." Kizna managed to say through the constant gripe her partner was giving her. The ecstatic teen was tugging at her shirt like a toddler would to his mother, and as cute and annoying as it was, it was hindering her ability to walk properly. "They're not going anywhere anytime soon. What's the hurry?"

"But I wanna be the first one there," Zero wailed, wondering if he should just pick her and carry her there, it would be much quicker that way. The thought was very extremely tempting, but the memory of the last time he did that rang clear in his head.

As if seeing where their conversation was headed, Kizna quickly stepped in front of Zero. "Are you coming?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. "The other candidates and repairers will be there before you. If you continue to move at the pace you're moving at, even Clay will be there before you. I bet Hiead is already there!" Zero glared. He was the one who really wanted to get there. Not her. She was just pretending to, all to mock him. Still, he followed her regardless. He really wanted to get there, and there was no way he'd let Kizna stop him. Not even Hiead could stop him!

He rushed passed a slightly stunned Kizna, who ended up following in hot pursuit of him. They ran into the docking bay out of breath and grinning from their little crossover game of 'Follow the Leader' and 'Tag'.

"Where were you two?" another teenaged candidate by the name of Yamagi hissed, as the two stopped next to him. "They were about to lock the entrance bay! You barely made it!"

"We did?" Kizna asked, more than a little put-off by this statement. "I'm sure we had at least an hour to spare. Or so, that's what I got from the clock in Zero's room."

"Oops..." Zero muttered, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Oops?" His friends questioned.

"Zero..." Clay asked calmly, pushing his glasses up to the brink of his nose, "What's the oops?"

"I forgot to set the clock back an hour," Zero answered grinning nervously. How could he have forgotten Daylight Savings Time? The sun was in plain view from where G.O.A stood and it...err... floated...err...WHAT? This was really confusing him...

"What?" Clay blinked, staring at Zero, obviously exasperated. "It was your turn to set the clock back! Good thing I looked off my watch instead." Clay had muttered the last part, and before Zero could retaliate, someone cut in.

"What did you expect from an idiot like Enna?" a familiar voice interjected from behind, causing Zero to turn round.

"Hiead!" Zero seethed, fist clenched.

The silver haired boy only smirked at this. His wine-colored eyes seem to be laughing at Zero...even thought they, at the same time, held no emotion.

This angered Zero even more. He would have pounced Hiead then and there if their Instructor hadn't chosen that time to enter.

"Candidates, Repairers in place!" Instructor Azuma called out. Of course, they did as commanded. All of which were awaiting the Goddess Pilots and their repairers to arrive. The wait truly put Zero's already short attention span, and patients to the test, and it seemed like an eternity had passed since he'd been forced to say goodbye to his friend.

"He better not have forgotten about me," Zero thought. " If he did I swear I'll --" His thoughts were cut short as Clay nudged him in the ribs.

Zero looked around, noting that he was suppose to be saluting. He quickly attempted to do so after an, "Ohhh!" of understanding. No one seemed to notice, as everyone's eyes seemed to be on the now entering Pilots and their respected Repairers. Zero dropped his arm, and instead, took to scanning all of them, studying them.

Gareas and Leena, pilot and repairer of Eva Leena. Gareas seem to be enjoying all the attention and respect from the on-lookers. Leena just followed next to him smiling. It was part of who she was, kind and caring, not really looking for the attention they were giving.

Rioroute, pilot of Agui Keameia, was grinning insanely at the chef...easy to see what was on his mind. His partner Phil was sighing at Rioroute's childish actions.

Yu and his partner and sister Kazuhi, pilot and repairer of Tellia Kallisto seem to show no emotion whatsoever and continued forward not looking at anyone as they passed. One might have found this behavior odd, and more than a little rude, but that just happened to be their nature.

Zero didn't dwell on the others too much, for he was distracted at the moment by the latest Pilot to catch his eye, Erts Virny Cocteau, the pilot of Reneighd Klein. Erts was following in closely behind Gareas in a slightly shy-natured kind of way. Whilst his partner Tune gave weak smiles, but nothing more, as she followed Erts in turn.

Zero was too busy trying to get a good look at Erts to notice Teela, the only Pilot who was both female, and without a repairer. She was also the Pilot of the leading Goddess, Ernn Laties. Though, when he did notice her, his eyes grew wide. He watched in awe as she came and went with such a grace, it almost seemed unreal.

What he'd give to be the Pilot of Ernn Laties, the White Goddess.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: Chapter Three up and edited! I'm a roll, with all the chaps I know. I know you want to read this! I know you want to read this, read this! That was a sad spoof attempt at a song by the Offspring. Eh, keep reading.

Warnings: I write yaoi folks, no ifs, ands, or buts about that. If that irks you in the least, click the backspace button. There is also angsty content, along with romance. That's right kiddie, boys snogging boys. If you're highly offended by that which is mentioned above, there is a backspace button. Click it. 

Title: Alluring Passion

Rating: PG-13 (T if you actually follow this webbies new rating system.)

Pairing(s): Zero/Erts (main) Gareas/Ernest (minor, and mentioned)

Disclaimer: If you didn't read the Disclaimer posted in both the Epilogue and Chapter Two…you are an asshole. I don't own Megami Kouhosei.

Alluring Passion

Chapter Three: Admiration

After their departure, chaotic chatter broke out amongst those remaining.

"Did you see them?" a blonde girl with pig tails and a round face squealed to her equally excited friend.

"They're cute!" Another girl, but with freckles and brilliant orange hair, commented.

"Come on," a candidate with a rather protruding nose scoffed, "The only thing worthwhile about them is the fact they get to pilot an Ingrid."

"But that Teela gal!" his friend commented, nudging him in the side. "Now that's a woman!"

The babble seemed never-ending. Hiead found it all childish. The way they spoke, and how they couldn't keep to themselves their thoughts. He turned to find Zero to be just like the others, equally childish.

"Obviously," Hiead thought maliciously as he listened in on what Zero Enna was saying. "Only an idiot like Enna could understand these simpletons..."

"Did you see him?" Zero called out, rather loudly, to Kizna.

"Of course I did Zero," Kizna answered, trying to calm him. They were receiving a lot of stares due to Zero's level of speech.

"I wanna go talk to him!" Zero nearly shouted, practically oozing enthusiasm.

"You can't see him now," Clay interjected pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. "He does have a life outside of you Zero. He is probably extremely busy at the moment."

Zero stuck out his tongue at Clay. "Nuh uh!" Zero childishly countered.

Clay rolled his eyes. "Zero," Clay suddenly asked, something seemed to have triggered his curiosity. "Why are you so anxious to see him?"

Zero blinked. He zoned, entering into a rare state of thought. "It's hard to say," Zero mused. "I guess because were friends and...HE'S A PILOT!" Zero had said the last part so loud it caused Clay to take a step back and rub his now ringing ear.

"Very interesting," Clay muttered pushing up his glasses once more.

"I should have known it'd have something to do with his rank," Kizna muttered, smiling and walking away with her friends to discuss both the Repairers and their partners on their own time.

Zero silently sighed in relief. It wasn't like he had lied. It was just...he hadn't told the whole truth as to why he really wanted to see his blonde-headed friend. To be honest, Clay's question insured a loaded answer, which Zero didn't feel up to answering entirely. At least, not at the time anyway.

"Erts..." Zero thought silently.

Whilst Zero pondered his dear friend, Rioroute seemed to be having quite a blast chatting it up with his fellow pilots.

"Did you see all those kids?" Rioroute questioned, laughing as they walked. "Most of them gawked at us like we were Gods or something!"

"Yeah," Gareas agreed, and grinned at the thought. "I can't believe they're the ones in line to become future pilots. Makes you wonder what our future is going to be like, they're all so young."

"Really," Rioroute added.

"Oooh!" Rioroute mocked in an unusually high-pitched voice, "look at all the pretty pilots!" Rioroute was obviously overdoing it, making them appear much more childish than any of them really were, but it got Gareas laughing along with some of the others.

"All those candidates are like fifteen year olds with no maturity," Rioroute airily commented, forgetting that some of his friends happened to be fifteen.

"What was that?" his partner Phil asked, eyebrow raised and obviously amused, "You act as if you think you're mature!"

Rioroute blushed slightly. "Well," he said hastily trying to erase what his partner had said. "They're just kids right now, its not like they can do much at their age yet."

"You should think before you speak Rioroute-san," Yu spoke up, startling what appeared everyone except his sisters, Kazuhi. He rarely ever said anything.

"What was that?" Rioroute asked confused, and slightly miffed.

"Erts-san is 14 years of age," Yu spoke so softly, everyone had to really listen just to hear what he said. "He is younger than most candidates and their repairers, he spent less than a year training on G.O.A, and he also the youngest pilot we have." Rioroute looked startled by this information, and the fact that Yu had probably said more then and there than he had in his entire life.

"Oh...shit…" he thought looking over at Erts.

"Are you really just fourteen?" asked Rioroute, curious to know if it was true. If so, he'd be younger than Teela.

Erts didn't speak, only nodded.

"Oh..." was all Rioroute could say before everyone fell silent, which was nothing new for Yu or Kazuhi, who rarely ever spoke to begin with.

Just then someone walked in interrupting the silence, probably someone who worked in the kitchens considering how he was dressed, apron and all.

"You may report to the cafeteria for lunch," he said so quickly that he left right after, before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

Everyone got up to leave at a seemingly fast pace, except for Yu and Kazuhi who calmly exited the room.

"I didn't know he was that young..." Rioroute thought. "Now he probably doesn't like me. Why didn't I think before spouting my mouth like Yu said? Why does Yu have to always be right? Who names their kid Yu? Yu…Yu…wait! Shit! Erts! He probably thinks I hate kids fifteen and under...how was I to know he was fourteen? How did Yu know he was fourteen? I thought he was at least sixteen and just a bit short was all! Oh man..."

Rioroute suddenly looked up to see Erts walking toward the entrance to the mess hall. This gave him an idea.

"Hey Erts!" Rioroute called out, causing the young blonde to turn and face him.

"Yes?" he asked calmly giving Rioroute time to catch up. Erts seem to radiate with an eerie feeling of maturity that made Rioroute wonder if he wasn't a twenty-year-old man trapped in a fourteen-year-olds body. This though only caused Rioroute to stare blankly at him for a moment or so.

"Rioroute?" Erts asked, noticing his lack of response.

"Huh?" Rioroute muttered before realizing what he was doing.

"You wanted to say something...?" Erts asked, patiently waiting.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Rioroute, coming back to his senses. There was a moment of silent before Rioroute decided to start.

"I just wanted to say sorry if you were offended by anything I said earlier..." he muttered. "I wasn't being serious, you know? I was just joking around. I didn't know you were so young though! Not that it's a bad thing! Uh…this is awkward…sorry." Erts just stared at him for a few minutes, while he bobbed back and forth on the heels of his shoes.

"I understand," Erts finally responded, and smiled. "I wasn't in the least bit offended. Thank you for your concern Rioroute." Erts waved goodbye after saying that last bit, and turned to leave. Rioroute also waved slightly as what he said registered.

"Wait..." Rioroute thought, as something Erts said seemed to stick in his mind. "Did he just call me Rioroute? That's so...formal..."

"Hey Erts!" Rioroute called out again, waving slightly to get his attention.

"Yes?" Erts asked, turning back to him, hand on the door as he was just about to enter the cafeteria.

"It's Rio!" he grinned. Erts smiled.

"Fine...Rio..." Erts quietly said entering the mess hall.

"I think things between us are going to be a little better from now on," Rio thought as he too walked into the cafeteria, making a straight line toward Phil, with the obvious intention of cutting her.


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Notes: Chapter Four. I'm moving at remarkably face pace. Sure, I'm typing slower than usual, but I'm updating quickly. Hurray!

Warnings: I write yaoi folks, no ifs, ands, or buts about that. If that irks you in the least, click the backspace button. There is also angsty content, along with romance. That's right kiddie, boys snogging boys. If you're highly offended by that which is mentioned above, there is a backspace button. Click it.

Title: Alluring Passion

Rating: PG-13 (T if you actually follow this webbies new rating system.)

Pairing(s): Zero/Erts (main) Gareas/Ernest (minor, and mentioned)

Disclaimer: Surely this isn't needed? Surely you are all not such dunderheads that I would need to tell you about how a seventeen-year-old girl could not own something of this caliber, nor could she ever claim to and get away with it.

Alluring Passion

Chapter Four: Regret

Gareas Elidd took very little notice to Erts Virny Cocteau as he sat a few seats away from his comrades. This was nothing new; Erts had always chosen to sit a couple of seats down. Gareas had a feeling this was probably due to his telepathy, Ernest had been the same way during their candidate years, but he could only assume.

The group had been allowed in the cafeteria earlier than normal due to their rank, and as to avoid being swarmed by candidate-repairer mobs. Gareas took this as an added bonus as he allowed his gaze to fall back onto the food placed in front of him.

"Why does he always do that?" Rioroute asked Gareas curiously.

"Do what?" managed Gareas through a mouthful of only God knows what.

"Sit over their by himself," Rioroute responded.

"Who?" Gareas asked, knowing he was slowly ticking Rioroute off. It took him everything he had not to grin.

"GARU!" Rioroute snapped, glaring at Gareas. "You know who I mean!"

"No I don't," Gareas declared, smirking at Rio's frustration.

"Erts!" Rio whined out once more, causing Erts to stare at him briefly before returning to his own plate. "Why does he always sit by himself?"

"I don't know," Gareas hissed, "but if I were you I wouldn't scream out his name so loud. You act as though you want the entire world to hear out conversation!" Rio's face faulted slightly.

"You mean I went through all that for a shrug and a, "I don't know, shut up or else people will stare?" Rio shouted upset.

"That's about right," Gareas stated, continue onward in his quest to devour all the provisions on his place. Rio frowned, but quickly recovered as his eyes spotted his own food.

"Poor sap," Gareas, thought, inwardly shaking his head. "All he ever thinks of is food."

Gareas looked over at Erts once more, considering him, and how he seemed to give off the feeling of a priceless glass doll.

"Just like his brother," Gareas thoughts trailed as he looked toward the ceiling. "Ernest...why did you have to die? It should have been me. Not you. Never you. All those times you told me to look out for myself… it should have been me telling you. Ernest." Gareas turned back towards Erts, his deceased best friends younger brother.

Since Erts appointment as Goddess Pilot of the former Luhma Klein, Gareas had felt the need to protect him, and immediately integrate him into the group. He wanted to make it up to Ernest, to do for Erts what he could not for Ernest. This was his penance, and the only way he'd ever forgive himself for Ernest's death.

The pounding of feet interrupted Gareas' thoughts, and the roaring combination of both feminine and masculine voices that could only come from hunger ravaged teenagers about to enter the cafeteria for lunch made his lips curve into a frown of annoyance.

They were all acting normal right up until they spotted the Pilots and their Repairers sitting at the table, a table that happened to be right in the middle of the cafeteria. Before the any of them could prepare themselves for the on slaughter, they were surrounded.

"Hey!" Rioroute happily exclaimed. "Talk about publicity!"

"Really!" Gareas managed to say while trying hard to understand what the kid next to him was talking about.

Just then Zero and his friends entered, Hiead included. Gareas watched as Zero's eyes lit up at the sight of Erts. At least, it appeared that way, could he really have been so delighted at the sight of Erts? He watched as the brown-haired boy raced toward him. Where had he seen that kid before?

"Erts!" Zero exclaimed wide-eyed, obviously excited, and just like a hyper puppy welcoming his master home, he jumped him. Before Erts could respond, Zero had wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a bear hug as he started rambling on.

Erts smiled at him and followed his every exact word, which was a miracle in itself seeing as how Zero seemed to be talking at light speed. It didn't really bother him though, he felt comfortable just being in Zero's presence.

"Don't you guys agree?" Zero asked, pausing briefly to look at everyone at the table who, all except one, stared at him blankly.

"Come again?" Kizna retorted.

"What Zero said was that he thinks the cafeteria food could due with some improvement," Erts offered, smiling. "That is to put it bluntly."

"You mean to tell me you actually understand his rambling?" Yamagi questioned, staring at Erts, eyebrow cocked.

Erts nodded as Zero's grin grew. Gareas looked to the other pilots and his repairer, wondering if they found this sudden intrusion both rude and a little strange.

The newcomers conversed at the end of the table for a bit, and though Gareas and co were busy with other candidates, he couldn't help but stare at the ones surrounding Erts. He couldn't place where he had seen the brown-headed blue-eyed one.

Soon after, when Erts had to leave with the other pilots to their rooms for the night, Zero hugged him goodbye and wished him adieu. Zero would do almost anything just to stay close to Erts, but even he couldn't follow him everywhere.

As Erts walked down the corridor with the other pilots, he walked by a not so long-forgotten classmate from his candidate years.

"Hey Erts," the familiar voice called out. "Long time no see." Erts looked up and over to see Force smirking down at him. Erts felt abnormally uncomfortable around Force at that moment. He got this feeling Force was up to something, but he couldn't place and, and instead, said nothing.

"Come on Erts!" Rioroute yelled to the younger pilot. "We gotta go!"

"Coming!" Erts responded, and began to take steps towards Rioroute, but not before turning to face Force.

"I suppose I will be seeing you around?" inquired Erts.

"Probably," Force replied, smirk never leaving his face. "Maybe you could you meet me at the conservatory around twelve o'clock?"

"I…" Erts paused, that devious feeling he had felt emitting from Force appeared stronger now.

"Sure," Erts said smiling as Force waved goodbye.

"What did I just do?" Erts decided not to dwell on that question too much, it caused him a great deal of discomfort, and he could not shake that eerie feeling of deceit that Force had given off throughout their short conversation.

"I did say yes though..." Erts concluded. "I'm just being paranoid. Force has always had a strange aura to him, that is all." Erts smiled, though still slightly unnerved, he managed to catch up with the others.


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Notes: This is the fifth chapter! Two more after this, and then I'm through, and will be moving onto a updating my other stories. Happy Daysx2.

Warnings: I write yaoi folks, no ifs, ands, or buts about that. If that irks you in the least, click the backspace button. There is also angsty content, along with romance. That's right kiddie, boys snogging boys. If you're highly offended by that which is mentioned above, there is a backspace button. Click it.

Title: Alluring Passion

Rating: PG-13 (T if you actually follow this webbies new rating system.)

Pairing(s): Zero/Erts (main) Gareas/Ernest (minor, and mentioned)

Disclaimer: Megami Kouhosei? Mine? Surely you jest!

Alluring Passion

Chapter Five: Anguish

"Hello?" Erts called out into the darkness that surrounded the conservatory.

Force had wanted to meet him here, but he didn't appear to be anywhere in sight. He pushed down the paranoid feeling that was threatening to consume him. Had Force tricked him? Was this some sort of joke? He wished he hadn't agreed to meet him here, as he felt the horrible sensation of fear start to claw at his insides.

He looked around once more trying to find a switch to end the darkness. Why was it so dark in here? Shouldn't the lights have been on? The plants required sunlight to survive; surely none of the caretakers had turned them off. Maybe this was a joke. Erts was about to turn and leave when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, and a hand cover his mouth. One searing moment of thoughts not his own, he know automatically who it was. Force. 

"Don't worry Erts," the familiar voice of Force chuckled, as a twinge of inaudibility. "It's just me." He knew that, but Force seemed to be playing it off as a joke of sorts. For a few moments, he felt for sure Force would release him. No such luck.

Force turned Erts around with incredible speed and force, pressing their lips together, and before Erts could even begin to get over his shock and fear, he was shoved into a wall causing him a brief flicker of pain, enough to get him to yell out slightly.

"Stop it!" Erts cried attempting to break away, praying this was all some sort of cruel joke. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to," Force whispered into Erts' ear as his hand went up a resistant and surprised Erts' shirt. His mind seemed stuck on that last statement. He wouldn't, he wouldn't go all the way. No, this was a joke, a nightmare. All it took was one look into Force's mind to prove otherwise.

"Please stop!" Erts pleaded as hot tears threatened to stream down his cheeks. This shouldn't be happening. More than anything he wished that telepathy and empathy, which had normally resulted in his abandonment by society and lack of physical contact, had been enough to frighten Force away, and yet, at the same time he cursed it for giving him such insight in Force. Nothing was worse than knowing exactly what was going to happen to you before it happened to you as you realize there is very little you can do to stop it.

It took him a moment to register he did not have a shirt on anymore, and that Force wasn't listen to a word he was saying. Erts was having trouble comprehending how anything like this could happen to him, and on G.O.A in the conservatory no less.

He couldn't fight against Force's strong grip. Kicking and screaming did nothing to detour Force, and the fact that he outsized him in both height and physical strength was frightening. Erts could feel his body weakening, as he wished more than anything someone would come and save him.

"Zero..." Erts thought, tears streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks.

Zero shot up from his bed covered in a cold sweat. He had gone to his room for a quick nap, since while the pilots were here; G.O.A seemed to be on a short hiatus.

Though he couldn't sleep, something was amiss. He could feel it. He got up slipped on his shoes and walked out of the room. Following his gut. He could now say for sure something was up. He felt as if somewhere were calling him, but that couldn't be right. You don't hear voices in your head; at least sane people don't, unless they're telepaths.

Erts.

He took of in a sprint, and as if being pulled by invisible strings he found himself running towards the conservatory.

Zero's eyes doubled their size when that voice hit the peak of familiarity. It sounded like Erts. It couldn't be, Erts was suppose to be with the other Pilots. Kicking reason and common sense to the curb, he pulled open the conservatory door, and was met with darkness and… 

"ERTS!" Zero cried out in disbelief. Erts, in obvious distress, was pinned against the wall with no shirt and tears running down his face, while some candidate took advantage of him.

Forced turned around, obviously planning to tell the brat to scram, but only to be met with Zero's fist.

"You bastard!" Zero cursed, enraged. "What the hell are you doing to Erts?"

Erts fell to the ground, as Force dropped him, ready to meet Zero in arm-to-arm combat. Erts couldn't help it, he pulled his knees up to his chest and attempted to take deep breaths in which to calm himself, though the tears wouldn't stop. 

"Nothing anyone else wouldn't have done if they were in my position," Forced replied, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I suggest you leave. This has nothing to do with you."

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing; no one would have taken advantage of Erts, except the apparent jerk in front of him. Angered by this, Zero dove at him, causing the both of them to fall to the floor. On the ground they both struggled to get the upper hand as fist flew, legs kicked, and curse words were exchanged with such gall it didn't look like it would ever end. Eventually, after Zero had hit Force one too many times and didn't appear to be conscious anymore, he got up, swaying slightly and made his way over to Erts.

Kneeling down next to him, Zero placed his hand on Erts' shoulder. "Erts?" he whispered slowly, "Erts…look at me?" Erts looked up, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I…I... I should ha-have seen thi-this co-com-coming Zero," Erts struggled to speak, "... I… couldn't sto-stop him!" Zero took hold of Erts and slowly started rocking back and forth.

Before Zero could even begin to give Erts any words of comfort, Force had regained consciousness and was now heaving himself off the floor, plainly enraged.

"Don't you dare move another inch," a voice bellowed from near the entrance, belonging neither to Zero nor Erts. The owner of the voice had plowed his fist into Force with such speed and impact it resulted in Force plunging forward, falling into another lapse of unconsciousness.

Dropping him to the ground, the person behind the voice kicked Force to the side and made his way towards Zero and Erts, hitting the light switch in doing so.

"Ga…Gareas?" Erts stuttered, starring at the older green-haired boy.

"Are you two alright?" Gareas inquired. Zero nodded curtly, and Erts, still shaking, did as well.

"God Erts," Gareas muttered falling to his knees next to him. "You're a wreck. Good thing I came out looking for you. I don't think your friend here could have protected you if he was out cold." Gareas helped Erts up while Zero found his shirt, which Erts quickly shoved on.

Gareas looked from Zero to Erts then back. Zero had now taken a hold of Erts, and was embracing him tightly.

"I understand," Gareas thought, and he smiled.

"Come on," he said suddenly, motioning for them to follow. He led them toward Erts' room. When they got there, Gareas stopped and then turned to Zero first, and eventually Erts.

"You," he said to Zero, "stay with Erts until he feels better."

And you," he turned to Erts. "Never ever go anywhere without informing me first! Got it?" Erts nodded, head bowed slightly.

"Now," Gareas said, trying to stop a grin from forming on his face. "I want you two to stay in this room for the night. And when I come back to check on you both. You had better be here. Got it?"

Zero looked in the room noticing that there was only one bed. "Uh…there is only one bed," Zero pointed out, wondering silently if that was really such a bad thing.

"You're both guys, it won't hurt," Gareas stated. "Unless you have some reason why you can't. Do you? I'll understand completely if you do." That had done it. Erts and Zero were both glowing red.

"N-no!" Zero sputtered. "This is ok. No worries!"

"Alright then," Gareas said casually, followed by a brief silence. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Get in! It's almost two in the morning. Get some sleep! You need it." They both nodded.

Gareas looked at both of them once more, muttered a quick goodnight and pushed them both into the room locking the door.

"Have fun!" was the last thing Zero and Erts heard as Gareas shut the door locking it. Erts turned to Zero wondering if he was just as confused by Gareas's "have fun" comment as he was, but he quickly turned away.

"Zero…" he blushed.


	6. Chapter Six

Babyshiro: YAY! Another chapter!  
  
Izzy: oh great.  
  
Babyshiro: *does victory dance* YEAH! *gives Dragon Ball Z peace sign*  
  
Disclaim: I do not own.OH HECK! Who cares how many times I say this!!! It's not like I could ever own Megami Kouhosei!!!  
  
~  
  
"Have fun!" was the last thing Zero and Erts heard as Gareas shut the door locking it. Erts turned to Zero wondering if he to was as confused by Gareas "have fun" comment. Though he quickly turned away because..  
  
~  
  
.. Zero had chosen that time to ready himself for bed. Removing his shirt, socks, and shoes for bed.  
  
"Aren't cha going to change?" Zero asked Erts.  
  
"Yeah," Erts quietly said grabbing a pair of tight black shorts and a white loose shirt. He clothed himself silently.  
  
Zero, for that short time, was gawking at Erts as he changed. He had such angelic features. What'd he give to wrap his arms around Erts. His thoughts trailed.  
  
"Zero?" Erts questioned all ready in the bed. "Are you coming?" Erts looked at Zero for a moment smiling.  
  
Zero defiantly took that the wrong way trying to forget all his perverted thoughts.  
  
Zero jumped in the bed and cuddled up close to Erts. It was like a dream come true. Him next to Erts.if only.Impure thoughts...Impure thoughts!! IMPURE THOUGHTS!!  
  
Erts laid his head on Zero's shoulder smiling happily. It felt so right to be next to the one he secretly adored.  
  
"I wish I could tell him how I feel." Erts thought sighing.  
  
"Will I ever tell him how I feel?" Zero thought whilst absent-mindedly stroking Erts' hair. Erts enjoyed the contact. Knowing it was probably just Zero's way of comforting him.  
  
Erts felt his heart break as he heard parts of what Zero was mumbling. "He's so kind.and sweet. Why can't I tell him I love him?" Erts heard Zero mutter.  
  
The Good thing.Zero was gay. The Bad thing.he loved another. Erts felt his eyes swell up with tears.  
  
"Don't cry.don't cry." Erts tried to fight the tears, telling himself it would only cause trouble, but they came anyway.  
  
Zero felt his shoulder dampen. "Wha?" he questioned looking over to see Erts sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
"Erts?" Zero asked staring at the fragile bay before him. "What's wrong? Is it Force?"  
  
"Na-No." Erts managed to say trying to control himself.  
  
"Then what?" Zero asked concerned. If Erts was upset then something was wrong.  
  
"I.. I..I." Erts seem to have a problem saying this, he was stammering between sobs.  
  
"You?" Zero questioned, trying desperately to find out what he was saying.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" Erts blurted out crying fully now. "I've always loved you! For the longest time I've loved you. The way you act, the way you're always cheerful. You're the only person who's never treated me like I was carrying some deadly disease.. I love.you.but.you don't.. love me.. You love another.." Erts buried his head into the pillow.  
  
"He loves me." the thought rushed through his mind. "He loves me? Me?" Zero looked at Erts, how hurt he must have been. Without thinking Zero wrapped his arms around Erts pulling him closely toward him.  
  
Erts buried his head into Zero's shoulder and cried.  
  
"Erts.why would you say I love another?" Zero asked arching Erts to face him. "The only one I love is you. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time.I just never knew how."  
  
If Zero was going to say anything else it would have to wait because just then Erts pressed his soft lips against Zero's in one of the most passionate kisses of his life. Zero returned it eagerly kissing back.  
  
Zero's body pressed against Erts pushing him onto the bed, slowly kissing down Erts' neck.  
  
Moans escaped Erts lips as he pulled Zero closer to him. Zero slowly took off Erts shirt.this time Erts allowed it wanting.  
  
Erts help on to Zero lovingly, protectively, as if afraid to loose him. Zero had no complaints though.  
  
As their kissing became deeper and deeper the world around them seem to vanish.that was until..  
  
"What the hell?!?!" Hiead Gner exclaimed from the door looking at the two boys on top of each others.  
  
"Err.uh.it's not what it looks like!" Zero tried. Apparently Hiead had opened the door when he had heard the noises erupting from the room.  
  
Hiead looked at them then at a bottle in his hand, which read "Russian Vodka".  
  
"I got to stop drinking.." Hiead muttered dropping the bottle to on to the ground and exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"He was.?" Erts started in disbelief.  
  
"Drunk." Zero finished. "Who woulda thought? Ah well! At least he thinks what he saw was an effect of the alcohol!" Erts nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now where were we.?" Zero asked slyly, turning back to a blushing Erts.  
  
Only minutes later were they both drowning in each other's touch, their little escapade starting right back up again.  
  
~  
  
Babyshiro: ^-^ That's it for this chapter. I don't plan on taking the rating any future.^^ not for this fic at least. Reviews needed for me to write the next chapter though.  
  
Izzy: DON'T REVIEW!!  
  
Babyshiro: REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Babyshiro: Oooh! I really gotta finish this! Sorry if it's no good!  
  
Izzy: Cheap! Your so cheap!  
  
Babyshiro: SO?!?! I gotta finish this!  
  
Izzy: whatever  
  
Babyshiro: HMPF!  
  
-  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Megami Kouhosei, do you really think a 14 year old would?  
  
-  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Clothes filled the floor, going from pants to under pants and much more. The light shined through the creeks in the door as the two boys laid wrapped in each others arms, covers mangled whichever way.  
  
Unaware of the green haired male that was standing at the door way smirking, he looked at the two, seems his little plan worked.  
  
"Maybe I should wake them now," Gareas thought, evil intentions coursing through his mind.  
  
Erts and Zero woke up almost instantly when they felt a weight jump their shared bed inward and out.  
  
"Wake up love birds!!!" Gareas called out jumping center-fold onto the bed.  
  
"Hey," Gareas grinned, "this is pretty comfy! Maybe I'll stay here!" Erts and Zero were blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"You knew?" Erts asked.  
  
"No! I only set this whole thing up so you could play cards and style hair in a joyful slumber party," Gareas rolled his eyes. "OF COURSE I DID! I knew you two liked each other ever since I saw you both in the cafeteria!"  
  
"That long huh?" Zero muttered as Gareas grinned.  
  
"Aren't you disgusted?" Erts voiced the thought that ran through his head out loud.  
  
"Disgusted?" Gareas asked shaking his head. "Nope! Why would I be?"  
  
"Umm because guys aren't normally suppose to go with other guys," Erts stated.  
  
"Duh," Zero interjected.  
  
"Good point!" Gareas nodded before smirking as he leaned inward causing them to as well. "Just between us guys, I'm not all that straight either. If Ernest was still alive today he could tell you that and so much *more*, since he was my little boy toy so to speak."  
  
Erts eyes bulged as did Zero's while Gareas laughed.  
  
"Now you two get dressed!" Gareas said jumping up off the bed. "It's breakfast time and if you don't hurry Rio's gunna eat it all!" Gareas then left the two to get dressed as he waited outside.  
  
"Hey Erts?" Zero asked studying the inside of the closet.  
  
"Yeah?" Erts responded.  
  
"Was there only one bed in this room when you first got here?" Zero asked.  
  
Erts paused. "Come to think of it, there was three in here when I got here. Why?" Erts asked pulling on his socks.  
  
"I think I know what happened to the other two," Zero said causing Erts to look over into the closet with him.  
  
There they found two beds dismantled and a note.  
  
-The Note-  
  
If you have found this note then my plans have been successful and you two have had a little bit of *fun*. If you haven't figured it out yet then ... I ... Gareas, was the one who took apart the other two beds with the help of someone else, who shall not be named as of now. But, if you would both be so kind as to look up in the left corner of the room and smile I'd be much obliged!  
  
Gareas  
  
Erts and Zero looked at each other then the left corner of the room only to see a video camera and a flash.  
  
Rubbing their eyes first they looked over to see, with blurred vision, what looked to be .... ??!?! YU??? Fleeing the scene with the cameras in hand.  
  
"GAREAS!! YU!!" Erts yelled running out of the room after them, Zero following closely behind.  
  
Yu smirked, one of the few times of his life, as he thought of never having to polish his sword ever again. Not with this footage at least, he'd have someone else too.  
  
"Can you say Master?" Gareas laughed as Yu turned the camera to film the two.  
  
Eventually the candidates and their respected repairers came out to see what all the racket was about, but by then Erts and Zero had managed to get the evidence back, but not without bargaining their services to Yu and Gareas.  
  
-Few Days Later-  
  
"Was it worth it?" Zero asked Erts while polishing Yu's sword.  
  
"More Lemonade!" Gareas cut through while Erts got up and poured him another glass.  
  
"Yeah," Erts smiled to Zero. "I guess, I guess it was."  
  
"Less talking! More working!" Gareas said while he and Yu sat in total bliss.  
  
"Yes Master!" Erts and Zero both said giving off guaranteed fake smiles.  
  
"Bastards," Zero muttered while Erts nodded in agreement.  
  
"What was that?" Gareas asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Zero piped.  
  
"That's what I thought!" Gareas said with satisfaction.  
  
Zero sighed, but that was cut short by Erts who chose that time to kiss Zero on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Zero," Erts whispered into his ear. "I have plans for tonight that will make this all seem like a memory in the past." Zero couldn't contain his grin as he continued working.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't so bad after all," Zero thought as his eyes wandered over to Erts who happened to be bent over at the time, and Zero took that opportunity to admire his nice round ass. "Not at all." He grinned, mind reeling with thoughts of tonight.  
  
-  
  
The End  
  
-  
  
Babyshiro: it's over!  
  
Izzy: Finally  
  
Babyshiro: Aww! I thought it was cute!  
  
Izzy: ...  
  
Babyshiro: NEED REVIEWS! Tell me I didn't end it all sucky!  
  
Izzy: She did  
  
Babyshiro: did not!  
  
-  
  
Review! 


End file.
